


Pokémon Amie

by yoshizora



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2
Genre: F/F, Pokemon AU, i made a bet with myself and i lost and won simultaneously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 15:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16495325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshizora/pseuds/yoshizora
Summary: Mòrag really loves her cat.





	Pokémon Amie

**Author's Note:**

> i said i’d write elma/morag if elma got announced for smash but here we are instead
> 
> negl i fuckin laughed when rex was announced as a mii fighter costume

Brighid remembers when Theodora was but a rather undersized Torracat like it was yesterday, only because it really was just yesterday. Because today, she’d evolved at last, the culmination of weeks of training. 

Honestly, Brighid just feels tired right now. 

“Brighid. Come feel how soft her fur is,” Mòrag says, smiling with far too much excitement for someone usually so reserved. Theodora the _Incineroar_ is leaned over, allowing Mòrag to run her hands all over her head and the long tufts of fur at the sides. 

“No, thank you.”

Theodora glances at Brighid for a split second, and she swears she sees a toothy smirk on that damn cat’s face. The Incineroar straightens up and Mòrag moves around her to pet her shoulders and back. She’s loving the attention, clearly. Ever since she was a Litten she’d been so attached to Mòrag, clinging to her legs or crawling onto her lap at any opportunity.

Not that Brighid can blame her, but her own Pokémon is far more distant in comparison. Respectful, she’d say instead, just to spare herself any odd feelings of envy.

Now, Theodora is obviously too large to hold onto Mòrag’s legs or sleep on her lap, but not much else has changed. 

She makes a _face_ as Theodora sits on the ground and Mòrag automatically follows, still stroking her fur and murmuring things to her. 

“I’ll have to buy a new brush for you… would you like that? Wonderful. Anything else you’d like, Theodora?”

“Mòrag, you do know she can’t respond.”

“If only,” Mòrag wistfully sighs, and Brighid kind of wants to scream. 

And then Mòrag’s hands move to Theodora’s broad chest. She gasps.

“It’s so– I’ve never felt anything so _soft_ , Brighid, you must– incredible! What luxurious fur!”

She’s practically curled up on her Incineroar’s lap now, stroking her chest in awe, eyes wide and mouth still open in an amazed smile. Brighid still wants to scream. She also wants to slap Mòrag back to her senses. 

Theodora winks at Brighid right there, and Brighid buries her face in her hands.


End file.
